


Beard Burn

by cominginside



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Edmonton Oilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cominginside/pseuds/cominginside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan wishes Taylor would shave (except how he totally doesn't).  Plotless porn ahoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beard Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Scribbled out for 12ways in the wee hours of the morning and cleaned up a bit after that. Thanks to her for proof-reading this, too.
> 
> Warning for rimming? Is that a thing people warn for? It's in here, anyway, so if that's not your thing this is probably not for you.

Jordan grumbles a lot about Taylor being too lazy to shave, especially when they're making out and Jordan's face feels rubbed raw. It's really bad when they have people coming over and Jordan has to frantically splash cold water on his face just to get the colour down. Every time Jordan says anything, though, Taylor just shrugs and says, "but it takes so much time", like that's a legitimate excuse. Sometimes Jordan mutters things about that only being true because Taylor has too much face, but mostly he just rolls his eyes and wonders if he could get Taylor tied up and wax his face. It seems like a plausible plan.

He's trying to convince Taylor to shave as they dry off from a shower--they're already in the bathroom, his face is wet, they're both totally clean otherwise--but Taylor's just laughing at him and trying to nuzzle him, like some sort of giant mutant cat-thing.

"You suck," Jordan tells him, seriously.

"I do," Taylor agrees, grinning. "Want me to suck you?"

"Uh, yes," Jordan says, because, like he's going to say no? Taylor's mouth is a gift from the porn gods the same way his hands are a gift from the hockey gods.

A few minutes later he's on his back on his bed, panting and fisting Taylor's hair as he fucks his face. Taylor's chin is rough against his thighs and his lips are soft and his mouth is hot and wet and it's pretty much the perfect combination, especially when Taylor's hands are splayed across Jordan's hips, not really holding him down, just framing him. Jordan's pretty sure that he's making really stupid noises, but he can also hear the way that Taylor's whining between the obscene slurps and occasional gagging noise when Jordan goes too deep. Taylor never pulls off, though, just tries again until he can take more, and that's something Jordan definitely loves about him.

One of Taylor's hands slides down the crease of Jordan's hip and further back, and he spreads his legs willingly, hitching his knee up as Taylor presses his fingers against Jordan's ass. He's not really pushing hard enough to get in, just enough that Jordan's kind of rubbing against him whenever he pushes down, and it feels good. Jordan doesn't bottom all that often, mostly because Taylor's kind of a cockslut and Jordan's not really about to turn down a chance to fuck him, but if that's where the afternoon is going he's good with it.

Taylor stops sucking him off a few minutes later, giving the tip of his dick a quick swipe with his tongue and biting him on the inside of his thigh, where it's already sensitive from his fucking beard. Jordan yelps and tries to glare.

"Hey, roll over," Taylor says, voice raw, and Jordan blinks but does, getting his knees under him and spreading his legs again when Taylor pushes them apart.

He's not sure what to expect, but Taylor leaning in and kissing the small of his back isn't it. Taylor kisses again, lower, and again, lower, and then just when Jordan thinks _oh_ Taylor presses a kiss right against Jordan's ass. They've done this before, but not often, and Jordan's forgotten how weird and intense it is. He shudders when Taylor licks him, pressing his tongue up into Jordan until Jordan gives way to it, choking off a moan as Taylor licks him open, his fingers pressing in just enough to make room for his tongue.

If he'd thought getting beard burn on the front of his thighs had been odd, getting it right along the crux of his thighs and ass is weirder. It almost hurts--it _does_ hurt, but it hurts in such a perfect counterpoint to the soft, steady press of Taylor's tongue that it hurts _good_. Jordan whines and pushes back into the contact, groaning at how rough Taylor's face is pressed against him and how insistent his mouth is. Taylor's really tongue-fucking him now, spreading him open and going to town, and Jordan feels like his bones have melted out and his blood's been replaced by liquid fire, shuddering helplessly over and over, moans breaking into sobs, half-muffled by the sheets.

He's not even aware he's saying Taylor's name until Taylor pulls away and Jordan whines and reaches back to grab him in hopes of getting him to start again.

"Jesus, Ebs," Taylor says, and Jordan tightens his grip on Taylor's wrist. Taylor pulls his hand free and reaches around to grab Jordan's dick, which is dripping steadily with precome, and Jordan yelps and shoves his hips forward desperately.

Taylor tightens his grip and runs his other hand across the burning, tingling skin of Jordan's thighs, making him see sparks. He doesn't last more than a minute like this before he comes and comes hard, biting the bedding and nearly whiting out with it.

He collapses on the bed after that, boneless and breathless and too flooded with endorphins to feel embarrassed, even though that had been pretty shameless and desperate by his standards. Taylor lies next to him, eyes wide and mouth wet and red, and Jordan grins satedly at him.

"You're way too out of it to jerk me off, aren't you," Taylor says, laughing.

Jordan nods and shifts so his legs are apart again.

"Y'can fuck me," he says, voice slurring a little.

"You sure?" Taylor asks, his eyes going dark.

Jordan nods. He's pretty sure that Taylor isn't going to last long, not with the way that Taylor scrambles over to the bedside table where they keep lube and condoms like he's afraid it's going to disappear. He doesn't prep Jordan as well as he could have, but Jordan's pretty open and relaxed anyway, so he just takes a couple of deep breaths and waits out the stretch as Taylor pushes into him.

"Good?" Taylor asks, hands tightening around Jordan's hips.

"Yeah," Jordan says.

Taylor doesn't go for any kind of finesse or style, just fucks him fast, pulling Jordan up a little to get a better angle, driving hard into Jordan. Every thrust sends sparks across Jordan's skin and if he hadn't come so hard just a few minutes before, he'd be hard again. It's only a few minutes of fucking before Taylor makes a stupid grunting noise and comes, hips still working through it.

He stays inside Jordan for a couple minutes after that, breathing hard, and then Jordan says, "okay, enough," and Taylor pulls out.

Somehow Jordan gets up the energy to wobble into the bathroom and clean himself up, Taylor following him to do the same. He catches Taylor's eye in the mirror and smiles, ducking his head and blushing when Taylor gives him a grin.

"Man, you're totally dirty," Taylor tells him, pressing close and wrapping his arms around Jordan's stomach.

"Uh huh," Jordan says. "I know where your mouth's been, Tay, you can't call _anyone_ dirty."

Taylor laughs and presses a kiss to Jordan's neck, stepping away to grab his toothbrush.

"I'll tell you again when I'm minty fresh," Taylor says. "And you're totally into the beard."

"Not at all," Jordan says, but he shivers when Taylor reaches down and stokes his fingers softly over the beard burn on his thighs.

"Maybe I'll just do this every time you try to get me to shave," Taylor says thoughtfully.

"Maybe I'll tell you to shave more often, then," Jordan says, grinning when Taylor gives him a startled look.

"Dirty!" Taylor calls after him as he walks back into his room. Jordan can't really argue with that.


End file.
